


Good Bones（拾骨）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ghost Will Graham, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay





	Good Bones（拾骨）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049944) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



所谓恐怖：没有什么能够幸免于难  
更深刻的恐怖：确实有什么东西，幸存下来了  
~Richard Siken, “The Language of the Birds”

威尔死去时是在某个周六的凌晨时分。并不是什么舒适的死法，不过他也从未期待过自己的死亡会轻松惬意。

他迟了一些时候才意识到自己不再活着、严格说来却也算不上死亡的状态。他不知道自己该作何心情，更不知道自己是否仍拥有感知情绪的能力。他感觉自己又冷又饿，不过这冰冷栖息在肚腹之中，饥饿却萦绕在皮肤之上。也许他已经将两者混淆了，或是忘记了这两个词的意思。

一声尖叫。它应该是一声尖叫，如果尖叫可以脱离肉体的限制而生成——虚无缥缈，蔓延开来又沉淀下去，如血一般。

窗外老橡树上半睡半醒的鸟儿闻声惊起，待声音消失时已迅速安顿下来。房子里再也没有其他声响：这一天，以及之后的许多日子。

威尔·格雷厄姆离群索居，很久之后才有人察觉他的失踪。

——————————————————

后来，威尔的财物被打包拖走，房子被挂牌出售。那时他对自己的控制力已经强了一些，关于自己的生活和死亡也回忆起了更多事情。

起初，那个他还不知道名叫汉尼拔的男人跟其他买家一样，并没有引起他的额外注意。后来，他感觉有点有趣。他注意到那个男人的穿着打扮太过讲究，不像个会居住在乡村树林里的人。其他人也不像他那样，会在房子各个细枝末节的角落花费时间——比如地下室，屋顶地板处水电排线的狭小夹层，他甚至好奇地看了一眼闲置在阁楼上的那堆废品。威尔认为如果他买下这栋房子，肯定会派个装修队来拆了它，待到将它改建为一栋张牙舞爪的庞大建筑之后才会再次踏足。

威尔对此人并未真心加以关注。听到房产经纪人开始吹嘘这栋房子坚固的建筑材质时，他飘飘然离开了。他可不想听到这两人接下来怎样酝酿对它进行残酷的修整。也许会加盖第三层楼，或者挖出一个游泳池来。

从前，威尔喜欢这间小屋，喜欢平淡的生活。他仍然不知道该怎样接受自己的死讯。

他已经研究过自己能做到的极限，除了尝试恐吓那个似乎看不见自己的房产经纪人。他的活动范围似乎跟任何标记于纸页的文书契据都对不上。他可以轻松越过屋子前方的私人车道，不过最远只能到达后方最近那家邻居的半途。他能够看到横穿他这片土地一角的小溪，从前他时常在那儿逗留，但如今无论怎样竭尽全力也去不了那儿。只要一越过那棵最高大的橡树，胸口就仿佛有什么东西骤然绷紧死死拉扯，让他觉得自己下一秒就会被撕碎。

（“撕碎”，他哪里还有什么遗留下来，能被撕碎的东西。他连凝聚自己都还做不到，连尘埃都无法搅动。就跟一阵飘忽不定的清风差不多。实在太不公平，就这样还得有边界限制，还能感觉到痛。）

威尔对于自己的死亡并无愤怒之情——除非，有可能他愤怒过头了，所以无法再感觉多愤怒一些——但是对于被剥夺了自己的小溪这件事情，威尔实在怒不可遏。当看到一只松鼠轻快地跳过那道阻碍自己的无形界限，他感到一股白热的愤怒耀斑一样爆发开来。

——————————————————

“待售”的牌子消失了，人们陆续而来：有验屋师，一位屋顶工人，以及一名电工。威尔徘徊在电工身后，满怀挫败地观察对方蹩脚的布线工作，威尔只用一半时间就能做得有他两倍好。电工打着寒颤急匆匆整理好东西滚蛋了。将他从这栋仍然感觉像是自己所有物的房子里赶走让威尔产生了一股野蛮的快感，尽管在法律上已经不是了。

买下威尔房子那个打扮过分讲究的男人辜负了他的期待，因为他亲自现身了。威尔的时间概念有些模糊，不过他觉得男人的出现一开始是无规律的；有天下午他过来丈量了厨房的每一寸地板，运进来几件小件的、外表愚蠢华丽的家具，然后消失了相当长一段时间，可能有数天、甚至数周。

他再度出现时带来了至少有威尔曾经拥有过所有衣服三倍的行头，毫无疑问大大超过了大卧室里空置衣橱的容量。当男人试图将太多件衬衣塞进不堪重负的衣橱时脸上那副表情让威尔胸中涌起一股奇异的涟漪，仿佛一连串泡泡涌上水面。是笑意，他想道，突如其来地回想起还有这么一桩事物的存在让他自己都惊呆了，他忍不住重复了一次。

男人的头偏了仅仅一分。他停下动作，眼神扫过房间。他的目光轻易穿透并越过了威尔，突然，威尔一点也不觉得想笑了。

——————————————————

威尔忐忑地看着对方搬了进来。他本该更加心烦意乱、更加生气才是。

汉尼拔——从无意中听到的电话里得知了男人的名字——跟威尔原本猜想的不太一样。除了最开始匆匆而来的那批承包商之外，他现在似乎打算亲力亲为完成剩下的工作。汉尼拔开始着手清理地下室那些废品，每次拖一满车走。他剥掉了次卧的墙纸，花掉一整个周末重新刷漆，一边自得其乐地哼着曲子。他做事有条不紊，一丝不苟。威尔发现自己无意中被他吸引了过去。他讨厌新油漆的颜色，不过汉尼拔的涂刷技术很棒，边缘干净利落。威尔想，这样也不见得多糟。反正他总有一天会把这些墙纸处理掉的。

汉尼拔活生生的存在——他的温度与声音填满了这片空间，威尔却做不到——让威尔不自在地意识到自己真的已经死了，冷冰冰地，悄无声息。他想要凑得更近一些，仿佛这样就可以从那边偷来一点温暖。

当汉尼拔离开时——他会离开，一次就是好几天，这里显然只是他的第二居所——威尔总有一种空落落的感觉。寂寞，他想道，他模模糊糊地唤起回忆，想对照一下这是否就是被遗弃的感觉。

——————————————————

当汉尼拔在阁楼的大衣箱内发现威尔的尸体，他什么都没有做。

威尔差不多忘记了身为人类的感觉，不过他多少还记得自己不是很擅长。但他相当确定，任何正常人此时的反应应该是报警。在这个案子里，想抓住杀害自己的凶手可能为时已晚，可他的前同事们好歹会尽心尽力。应该会有人通知他父亲。有朝一日某间杂草丛生的墓园中可能会出现一块无人问津的墓碑，如果汉尼拔此时拿起电话通知警察的话。

汉尼拔这天并没有打电话。第二天也没有。他镇定自若地将威尔的尸骨留在那里，清理好了阁楼的其他部分。他没有再次打开衣箱，却拂去了箱盖上的灰尘，又将手掌在那儿轻轻覆盖了片刻，就像医生或神父在赐福时所做的那样。

威尔努力想要记起或者想象，碰触或被触摸是怎样的感觉。

他试图猜测怎样的人在自家阁楼发现一具尸体却毫无反应。他仍然生动鲜活的想象力给出了许多备选答案，没有一个能让人感到安慰。

——————————————————

人类社会残存的习惯使得威尔在好几个星期内都有在尊重汉尼拔的隐私。有时候他会偷听男人的电话，他渴望听到人类的声音，得知这个世界的一些琐碎信息，而不是局限于自己被束缚的这么一小块沃夫查普土地上。不过他不会偷窥汉尼拔洗澡或者穿衣，或者他在那间修葺到一半的浴室中花费冗长时间所做的任何事情。在水槽边缘，从前威尔只放了一瓶洗手液的地方，如今整整齐齐码放了许多瓶瓶罐罐的乳液跟香水，不过威尔对于这位与自己共同分享同一栋房子的住客的好奇心并不包含这一方面。

直到有一天，威尔终于突破了心中这条界限，其动力倒不是出于对汉尼拔生活习性的好奇，而是恼了自己为什么到现在还要坚持人类的礼仪观念。他现在的状态并不是自己愿意的，不过掩耳盗铃装作这件事并未发生根本就毫无意义。

也许纯粹是自我厌憎的力量，一下子促使他首次现出了身形。自死后觉醒以来，这是他第一次拥有如此强烈的感受力。威尔原本虚无缥缈，接着骤然就现身了，他并没有刻意去做什么，可当它发生的那一瞬间他是有察觉的。随着他在这个世界上为自己占有了一席之地，身旁的整个世界仿佛切换到一个更加清晰、更加丰富的镜头之中。

意味深长的是，看到威尔的影像在浴室镜子里出现于自己身后，汉尼拔表现得比威尔自己还要淡定。他太久没有见过自己的面容了。他都不知道该先看镜中谁的影像。最后，他的目光在两人之间不断跳跃。

“见到你了，”汉尼拔说到。

说得仿佛他知道威尔的存在一样。仿佛他期待已久。

威尔吓了一跳，身形闪烁着失去了行迹，然后就这样呆立了很久。

——————————————————

“呆立了很久”其实也没多久，不过待威尔回过神来，就变得更加谨慎了。他感觉无比脆弱，仿佛自己毫无防备地暴露了些什么东西。

有一阵子他刻意保持距离，不过完全避开是不现实的。他在自家的各个角落出没，无形徘徊在汉尼拔的生活边缘。汉尼拔自言自语的频率变多了，好像期待威尔会在听似的。烹饪时他会讲述手中正在制作的菜谱起源，工作时他会提起自己最喜爱的歌剧表演。

有一次汉尼拔的手掌悬浮在两块织物样品上，对着空荡荡的起居室问道，“你更喜欢哪个？”他等待良久却没有得到回覆，看起来似乎略微有些失望。

蓝色更好。看到汉尼拔的选择，威尔悄悄开心起来。

——————————————————

汉尼拔不在家的时候，威尔反复练习显形，直至得心应手。

镜中的影像叫他心中难过，可他总会不小心在窗玻璃上、或是汉尼拔焕然一新的厨房中那些一尘不染的表面上看到自己的影子。他感觉自己比生前瘦了许多。他看起来就像被磨刀石磋磨之后的自己：锋锐而致命。

他稍稍试验了一下变换外表，不过即便可行，他现在也无法掌握要诀，何况他也没有这个兴趣去锲而不舍地尝试。威尔最为渴望的、花费最大精力的还是与这个世界的交互。他练习凝聚自己、集中精力，直到能将铅笔移动个几公分，然后又将一本书从桌上抬起了六英寸。战果最为辉煌的那天，他成功将汉尼拔的扶手椅向右挪动了好几尺。

他没有将椅子回归原位。第二天汉尼拔回来时，他在一旁隐身观察。汉尼拔怔了片刻，然后只是将茶几轻轻推近扶手椅如今的所在，跟它一样斜斜摆在那处。那天晚上坐下来阅读的时候，他似乎对现在的位置完全满意。

出于无可名状的挫败感，威尔打翻了汉尼拔的一只雕塑。完全没有成就感：汉尼拔都没有抖一抖。

——————————————————

当汉尼拔终于开始着手改造地下室，原本轻快的效率突然迟滞下来。他干得磨磨蹭蹭的。

他为威尔讲解工作进程。

威尔觉得自己本该早些拼凑出汉尼拔的原型，如果他能在其他地方见到他，而非局限于此处。然而在这里，被房子所局限，被死亡所束缚，他未能了解汉尼拔的全貌，直到对方主动告知。开诚布公地告知。

天花板被打进了钩子。带锯机被搬下楼梯，墙壁安装了隔音材料。汉尼拔事无巨细向威尔讲解：他从前拿它们都发挥了什么作用，以及将来还有些什么打算。

“现在想起来，在我巴尔的摩的地下室里安置这些东西实在有些鲁莽，”他伸长手臂，去够一根有点太高了的管道。“自打布置好那栋房子以后，我又学到了许多经验。这一次肯定会更加完美。”

更具功能性，他解释道，在工作台上滚开一卷手绘的清晰精确的建筑平面图来。他姿态优雅地演示了空间工作流程，从桌子到锯子到水槽，没有多余的动作或是重复的步骤。更为流畅的排水系统。更加优质的工具。汉尼拔手里一节链条随着他的动作晃荡着，发出叮叮当当的响声。

如此娴熟的技巧，服务于如此可怕的意图。威尔相当肯定，自己向来都欣赏能把工作完成得尽善尽美的人。

威尔胸中暗潮湍动，他也不明白这表示恶心还是好奇。他活着时就不是特别精通于鉴别自己的情绪，而死得越久，他就越是无法确定自己的反应即使在当时都代表了什么。

“如果你喜欢的话，可以靠近一点看，”汉尼拔的声音很轻，如同自言自语，却并非自言自语。

威尔明白自己绝对不应该，可还是凑了过去。

——————————————————

汉尼拔再次打开阁楼衣箱找到威尔钱包并发现他名字的那天，威尔差一点就控制不住自己显形了。已经太久没有人叫过他的名字了。

直到晚上，他才凝聚出影像来。他闪烁着现出了身形，听着汉尼拔沉眠时稳定的心跳。汉尼拔现在得知他的名字了。威尔感觉有些不踏实，仿佛某种看不见的平衡中心点移动了位置。

威尔物理上可以实现的能力并不十分强大，做不到拿枕头捂住汉尼拔的头脸将他窒息，可他的力量跟敏捷已经足够抄起一把刀来使用了。

他想，也许在某个平行世界的未来里，没有人会在那间地下屠宰室内失去生命，而这完全取决于自己的抉择。他在月光中沐浴良久，袖手旁观那一缕未来片段无可挽回地溜走后，身影闪烁着消散于无形。

——————————————————

地下室建好还不到一个星期，汉尼拔就虏回了第一个人。威尔又在树林中沿着自己的边界游荡，但他立刻就知道了。汉尼拔的愉悦、伴随着另一个男人的恐惧，如潮水般汹涌扑来，召唤威尔归家。

他感觉自己就要从皮肤之下破茧而出，现出身形：他想被人看到。

他一眼就认出了这个男人。几天前的晚上汉尼拔曾在壁炉的火光中速写过他的肖像，一边漫不经心地在发间描绘阴影，一边解释此人的何种行径博得了他的怒意。无礼的臆断，汉尼拔回忆道。

威尔当时就可以试着阻止他。现在也为时未晚。不过他想要知道接下来会怎样，所以不怎么有动力阻止它的发生。

后续就是，隔音材料尽职尽责地吸收掉了所有尖叫声音，汉尼拔精巧而一丝不苟的工作物有所值。不过不知怎的，威尔觉得自己才是那个吞噬了所有声音、将其悉数吸收于体内的人。似乎那声音自己钻进他皮肤下面，宾至如归。他感到恶心、头昏眼花，却非常短暂地，如获新生。

后续就是，当男人看见威尔——因为威尔的形体并不凝实，所以只有模糊不清、半透明的轮廓——汉尼拔不期然地……停下了动作。他将刀子放到一边，将男人口中的塞口物扯了出来，坐下来仿佛打算同他进行一场亲切友好的会谈。谈论威尔。

汉尼拔貌似兴高采烈——确实兴高采烈。威尔能够轻易分辨出来，正如他能轻易感受到受害者的恐惧一样。仿佛威尔才是被剥开皮肉、手无寸铁的那个。

“你不能好好看清他的样子还真是太可惜了，”汉尼拔的声音温暖而饱含感情。“我一直都想画出他的样子，然而太过困难。”

威尔从未见到汉尼拔尝试绘制自己的肖像。肯定是他待在城里的时候。威尔是第一次有所觉悟，原来汉尼拔在不在此处的时候会想起他，这种领悟简直叫他无法忍受。威尔感觉自己身陷囹圄，动弹不得：展开四肢，像只蛾子一样被钉在标本盒里。

汉尼拔重新开始时，他如释重负。仿佛受害者的尖叫远不及之前的对话令他感到厌恶。然后，因为自己的如释重负，他又难受起来。

——————————————————

观看烹饪过程其实很轻松。肢解工作都已在楼下完成，所以厨房里同其他晚上并没有什么不同。

“理想情况下，切片应该薄到可以看透才好，”汉尼拔拎着一片来自某种内脏的肉材对着灯光比划，向角落方向说道——他貌似可以感知到威尔的位置。“恐怕我这次有几分懈怠了。”

这小小缺陷看来并未妨碍他独自坐在足以游刃有余地容纳六人的餐桌上享受这一餐。他吃得缓慢，每一口都细嚼慢咽、仔细品味。

威尔有时候会忘记自己那永恒的饥饿感。那就像是某种背景辐射，如同蚀骨的冰冷，无时无刻不存在，反而容易忽略。不过，当汉尼拔烹饪时，这种感觉就很难无视了。那肉看起来叫人食指大动，尽管威尔对它的来源知根知底。

——————————————————

在那之后，汉尼拔消失了好几天——保持曝光率，回来时他告诉威尔。他需要看诊病人，以及在城中让合适的人知晓行踪。

在他离开这段时间，威尔发现自己如今差不多能够够到邻居的院子了，离那条小溪也更近，听得到它潺潺的水声。他越来越强大了，至于原因，他选择掩耳盗铃。

他在屋内外四处闲逛打发时间，有时候会随手翻阅汉尼拔的写生簿，有时候努力回忆厨房的瓷砖从前是什么颜色，有时候去林中，闲看树叶飘零，顺便吓唬偶尔路过的小松鼠。

这样的往生生涯算不上庄重高贵，譬如花上整个下午在树枝之间投掷橡子之类，不过这种游戏帮助他更为娴熟地升降和移动小型物体。有那么一两次他成功将石子扔进了小溪中，随即便沉没得无影无踪。

——————————————————

他只去过一次地下室。汉尼拔已经善后清理过，不过威尔仍然感觉空气中弥漫着浓重的金属与盐的气味，刺鼻的血味让他窒息。鲜血在冰冷的空气中是那么炽热，几乎蒸腾，可威尔觉得身上一如既往，冰冷刺骨。

他好奇汉尼拔何时会再度狩猎。

他好奇如果躺在刀下的人是汉尼拔，是否会发出同样的哀嚎。

他好奇自己是否也曾发出过那种尖叫，当凶手，杀死自己的凶手，步步紧逼的时候。

他没有再去过地下室。

——————————————————

附体汉尼拔真的是场意外：威尔并不知道、甚至根本没想过还能有这种操作。他最近确实掉以轻心地距离汉尼拔太过接近，不过这种负距离的接触的确出于偶然，他不小心撞到了汉尼拔身上，然后就占据了他的身体。

事到临头，他才奇怪自己为什么没有早一点想到。他有过几分犹豫，即便只有片刻，他觉得自己不会放开汉尼拔了——不会放弃这个。

触觉，真实的触觉，让威尔感觉惊心动魄。威尔之前只有在集中全部精力从树上摘下一片叶子时，才会感觉记忆中的皮肤上传来一阵模糊的、幻觉般的压力，而那不过是苍白的模仿。他的手——汉尼拔的手——暂且不提它们属于谁，至少现在是由威尔支配着的——抓住衣物，比看上去用力许多。

威尔闻到炖煮的香气，芬芳辛辣。汉尼拔的绘画作品以及衣物比他之前以为的更为色彩艳丽。耳边传来汉尼拔尖锐的吸气声，感觉像是自己一样。太多了。太过突然、太过强烈。威尔来之不易的自制力瞬间分崩离析。

他夺路而逃，离开汉尼拔的脑海，穿过房间，只想离开屋子，直冲小溪而去，找到一个自己也未知的藏身之处，好忘掉汉尼拔的脉搏在自己皮肤之下跃动的感觉。

再来一次，汉尼拔的声音嘶哑却坦率。

威尔无法违背本心地拒绝邀请。他走进汉尼拔身体之中，感觉如同归家。

汉尼拔是暖的。而且只有一点温和的、令人愉快的饥饿。他心中的好奇心更胜一切，不过也不能下定论，威尔忖道。尽管两人正分享同一具躯体，但是思绪远不及生理上的体感感应清晰。

如果两人角色颠倒，威尔绝对要不顾一切摆脱身体中的入侵者，然而在汉尼拔身上他感觉不到任何一丝反抗之意。汉尼拔警惕却不惊慌，如果说他肢体上有紧张的动作，那全是威尔带进来的。因为身体共享，威尔能够感觉到汉尼拔脸上的笑意。他举起他们的手想要碰碰他们的嘴唇试着确认一下，汉尼拔的笑容留在那儿，久久未散。

当他抬起汉尼拔的眼睛在窗中看他们昏暗的镜像，见到的是汉尼拔的脸。脸上挂着汉尼拔的表情。然而那只与嘴唇将碰未碰的手颤抖得如此厉害，威尔感觉得到那是自己的颤抖，而且，除非是光线造成的错觉，威尔几乎可以肯定汉尼拔暗沉的眼瞳突然间变成了蓝色。

——————————————————

那次之后他不再隐身躲藏。伪装出某种不再存在——他甚至不敢说以前真的存在——的距离感，似乎太过虚伪了些。

——————————————————

即使威尔还没觉察到自己的往生生涯已经飞速旋转着失去了控制——不，他早已知晓，他当然知晓，虽然已经不再是过去的自己，但他又不蠢——他很快就明白了。

汉尼拔很快接连带回了第二和第三个受害者。尽管尖叫声早已在空气中消失，却仍在威尔体内久久回荡，将从前汉尼拔暂离此处时那股无可名状的失落情绪排挤到了一边。他想，也许他们以此种方式滋养着他，正如他们的血肉滋养了汉尼拔。他以为自己应该会惊慌失措，心烦意乱才是。

汉尼拔的愉悦之情，无论基于杀戮、还是基于威尔的存在本身，也同样毫无滞涩地将威尔填满。如今每一次汉尼拔将视线投向他，威尔都能感受到他的快乐。他的情绪令威尔的力量越来越强大，他感觉自己已经面目全非。

有时候，当汉尼拔入睡之后，他也有所感应。这种时候威尔倒是没有附上他的身体，严格说来。然而他发现如果自己躺到床上、靠在汉尼拔身侧或身后，与他的距离近到能够呼吸相闻——如果威尔有呼吸的话——汉尼拔有些潜意识会流淌到他身上。他捕捉到过断断续续的零散影像，有如饥似渴、咆哮如雷的怪兽，仿佛代表了汉尼拔的喜怒哀乐；还有一些回忆与规划，如果威尔不是如今这种状态的话，一定会被吓得战战兢兢。

汉尼拔经常梦到威尔。梦里他有时是现在的外表，有时是从前人类的模样。在那种时候，威尔会感觉到古怪的嫉妒：汉尼拔想要他成为别的什么样子，即使只是在梦中。

也正是因此，威尔才首次意识到自己的眼睛竟然渐渐从蓝色转变为黑色；他在汉尼拔的梦中看到的，之后确认时，他发现那只是现实的忠实写照。

本应惊慌失措才是，然而威尔只觉得自己看起来棒极了。

——————————————————

汉尼拔会将部分尸体残骸带走。威尔起初只以为他是去找地方埋葬或者抛尸了，然而有天晚上汉尼拔拿出画板，开始为威尔画起画来。

静物在汉尼拔铅笔的描绘下迅速成型，汉尼拔依次向威尔讲解起来。威尔惊奇地聆听汉尼拔对这些尸骨确切的处置方式。他本以为汉尼拔梦境中的景象只不过是想象力创造的幻觉，并不真实存在于世界中。不过在他得知的那一刻，却丝毫不讶异汉尼拔的设计会如此巧夺天工、美轮美奂、丧心病狂。其中偶尔还带有几分顽皮却犀利的幽默感。想要大笑的感觉又泡泡一样在威尔喉间滚动起来。

威尔的笑声沙哑粗糙，仿若荒弃锈蚀的门轴突然转动起来，两人都怔了一怔。汉尼拔手中铅笔一滑，破坏了正在描画的颚骨线条，威尔则本能地在一闪之后消失，甚至还来不及看到或听到汉尼拔对他声音的反应。

他出现在树林边缘，他力所能及的最遥远处，并且一直待在那儿直到确信屋子里所有的灯光均已熄灭。他尝试了一下，现在能够离开得比记忆中更远了，于是他花费了一整晚探索自己新的边界。

他哼着曲子，起初小心翼翼，待到习惯自己的声音之后就大声了许多。不过他没有尝试说话。

——————————————————

他躲了汉尼拔好几天，用隐身状态让他见不到自己或是藏在阁楼里。最后，让他重新出现的纯粹是汉尼拔想念的力量，当他化形之后就明白了原因。汉尼拔在餐桌上摆了两人的餐具，而且他也想要谈一谈。

（汉尼拔什么时候不想谈一谈了？想到这里，威尔差点又忍不住笑了。）

汉尼拔想听威尔讲述，关于他的死亡。威尔意识到从某种意义上说这是一种残忍，也同样意识到自己对其残忍之处几乎无法感同身受。死在衣箱中的那个威尔都快认不出这个以汉尼拔的梦境与杀戮为飨宴的威尔了吧。他相当平心静气地转述了一切：他罹患的疾病，他几乎没有看清闯入者的面貌，也未曾得到一丝反抗机会，箱盖沉沉关上即是他最后的终结之音。

“我挣扎了很久才死，”他最后说道，嘴角挂上一个并未到达眼底的笑意。“没有流太多血。你会感觉无聊的。”

汉尼拔看起来绝不像无聊的样子。他全神贯注地听着，食物几乎纹丝未动。他给威尔准备了一只空盘子，却配有一杯酒，这种举动超出了威尔理解力能及的范围。

“感觉很难想象，”他说。威尔略带几分不悦的纠结，意识到如果汉尼拔是那名谋杀自己的刽子手，可能会对自己的死亡感到兴味盎然。出于单纯的好奇，比他夺去的其他生命不缺少一分，也不超过一分。

“你会不会，”他不由自主地匆匆开口，不给自己后悔的机会，“如果是你的话……”

他的声音颤抖着停了下来。他太久没有使用过语言这门工具，何况即使勤于练习，也没有词汇可以描述他妄想得知的荒谬问题。

汉尼拔高深莫测地凝望着他，几乎比威尔更不像个人类。

“我会将你升华，”终于，他回答了威尔没能诉之于口的问题。“每一个部分。”

——————————————————

将威尔的尸骨从阁楼上运下来，是两人一起做的。威尔的意志操纵汉尼拔的双手，汉尼拔的思想指引威尔的行动。

地下室是他们实施计划最合理的场所，不过无论汉尼拔是否考虑过这个想法，他始终没有如此提议。两人将威尔的遗体残骸铺在阳光下的门廊上，然后威尔就离开了。他不愿旁观，也不愿参与。知道汉尼拔会照料好他就足够了：将他升华。

待他晚上回来时，看到自己的遗骨被整洁地用丝绸包裹捆扎成一束。旁边有一堆小小的篝火，将他的钱包、衣物碎片、还有天知道他尸体中哪些其他部分焚为了灰烬。威尔·格雷厄姆最后的遗迹，随烟雾袅袅升起。

汉尼拔浑身洋溢着汹涌狂躁的快感，威尔无需附身也能接收到。身处六尺之外他都能够感同身受。但他还是附上汉尼拔的身体，来体验这一切：篝火的热度辐射到汉尼拔身上，他的皮肤是暖的；整个下午跪在门廊，汉尼拔的关节是酸痛的；以及被允许将威尔大卸八块，汉尼拔感受到的那份狂热的、充满占有欲的欢欣鼓舞。

威尔知道，只要自己要求，汉尼拔会将他的尸骸创造为艺术。他会将其创作为一幅不朽的作品，供奉神坛之上，然而威尔丝毫没有这个想法。也许在这个世界之外，左转五到六步的那个平行世界中，这样的事情正在发生。

在这个世界中，威尔有不同的见解。

——————————————————

他们并肩朝溪流而去，不过只有汉尼拔一人的脚步踩在落叶上、嘎吱作响。威尔凝结出的影像已经坚固得可以做到这一点，只要他用力的话，但是没必要。汉尼拔不需要他变成别的样子，他只要做自己就好。

“我养了狗，”他的话语打破了过于沉重的缄默。“它们喜欢在我钓鱼时四处奔跑玩耍。找到方圆半英里内所有烂掉的东西，争来抢去。我不知道它们后来都怎么样了。”

“狗，”汉尼拔的语气带了几分犹豫，甚至还有一丝反感。威尔猜想，如果汉尼拔也养宠物的话（多半不会），大概会是冷淡疏离、能自食其力的，比如猫或蛇。

“四只，”威尔补充道，就为了看汉尼拔受到惊吓的样子。汉尼拔非常擅长隐藏自己微弱的情绪波动，不过威尔曾经借住过他的身体，了解他的双眼是怎样看待这个世界。“我很庆幸它们不在这里，要不然不到一个星期就能把我重新给挖出来。”

脚步没有停下，汉尼拔的手指抓紧了威尔被丝绸包裹的骨骸。

——————————————————

汉尼拔将威尔的墓穴挖得很深，也许顾虑到狗或其他野生动物。地点是威尔选择的：离溪边只有几尺，就在他吃午餐时最爱倚靠的那棵树下。汉尼拔将他的骨骸虔诚地置入墓穴之中，默诵了一段威尔听不懂的语言。

当他开始将泥土填回墓穴，威尔打了个哆嗦，仿佛感到潮湿的泥土落在了骨头上。不过这只不过是心理作用，他并没有真的感觉到什么。

“你想要个标记吗？权作是墓碑？”

汉尼拔将袖口撸了上去，不过又垂落下来了，他的头发因为溪畔的微风和之前的劳作而有些凌乱。挺好看的。威尔想，应该没有几个人有幸见过他这副样子。

“我不需要墓碑，”思忖片刻后，威尔答道，“我们自会铭记，世上其他人早已遗忘。”

“难以置信，”汉尼拔如此说道，不过他从前并不认识威尔。威尔也不想跟他争论自己有多没存在感。他将目光移到那个小包裹上，终于触及了自出发起就一直困扰着自己的问题。

“他不是全在这里，对吗？”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，表情从未显得如此迷茫过，直到威尔纠正了自己的错误，“我不是全在这里。”

“我保存下来了一点东西，”汉尼拔从工作中抬起目光，眼神明亮，“希望你不要介意。”

威尔觉得那取决于汉尼拔打算拿它们来做什么：他沉默着，静静等待。

“如果你的设想有效的话，”汉尼拔继续道。这几个月以来，他早已习惯了单方面与威尔进行交谈。“我想我可以将你一部分骨骸带到我另一个家里，试验一下能否使你同样栖息于那一处。我想……”汉尼拔顿了顿，威尔努力处理这个概念：花费了大半天时间肢解威尔的遗骨、双手深埋在威尔的体腔和内脏之中后，汉尼拔现在竟然显得有点腼腆羞涩起来。汉尼拔垂下眼帘，才继续说道，“我希望你能待在那儿。”

威尔不知道自己到底喜不喜欢这个主意：被分散得如此遥远，与自己分离。然而另一方面：这样就能再次看到超出自己房产边界的世上其他景象了。能跟汉尼拔在一起。

他疑惑汉尼拔是不是这样考虑过，如果他的原理成立的话——他的尸骨在哪里，灵魂就可以去到哪里——这样汉尼拔就可以将他带去任何地方，只要装在他口袋里。他们能够一起去欣赏那个从前汉尼拔只在讲述中告诉过威尔的世界。

他们可以一起狩猎。

这信息量太大，想象力太过丰富。威尔简直想一闪之下消失掉。

可他没有。他努力克制着用自己依然沙哑迟钝的嗓音尽量沉着地回答，“首先，咱们先看看这个理论到底是否可行。”

汉尼拔点点头，继续干起活来。给予威尔荣誉与纪念，将他的尸骸妥帖地深埋于只有两人才知道的地方。威尔离开他身边。他一步又一步，踏向溪流的方向。他将自己的身影凝实起来，好感受得更多。落叶在他脚下嘎吱作响，一只离群小鸟惊飞起来。

看不见的屏障没有阻碍到他。也许是因为他的骸骨迁移到了这里；也许只不过因为他享用了汉尼拔的关心和他献上的血牲，愈发强大了而已。无论原因如何，威尔轻而易举走到了溪边。天气已近初冬，溪水一定冰冷刺骨。没有关系。他感觉全身暖洋洋的，被舒适而平静的氛围包裹着，他不知道也不在意这是他自己的感觉还是从汉尼拔那边借过来的。

威尔抬头望向清冷的秋日阳光，悠然自得地涉入安详的溪流之中。

=END=


End file.
